AFP Peacekeeping Operations Center
Philippines |allegiance= * Republic of the Philippines * United Nations |branch= Uniformed Services Joint Service |type= Peacekeeping Unit |role= performs Peacekeeping |size= 1000+ Joint Forces Unit |command_structure= Under the Armed Forces of the Philippines |current_commander= COL ABRAHAM CLARO C CASIS INF (GSC) PA |garrison= * AFP-PKOC Cpd, CGEA, Quezon City * AFP-PKTC Cpd, Camp O'Donnell, Capas, Tarlac |nickname= * Philippine Peacekeepers * PKOC * Peacekeepers * Blue Berets * Blue Helmets |motto= Pandaigdigang Kapayapaan/ Worldwide Peace |battles= |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge }} The Armed Forces of the Philippines Peacekeeping Operations Center,Official Facebook Account of the AFP-PKOC informally known as the Philippine Blue Berets, is one of the wide support units of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. It is task with the training, deployment, and management of Filipino Peacekeepers throughout the world and serves as the liaison of the Philippine Government with the United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations. United Nations Disengagement Observer Force Zone#UNDOF Filipino peacekeepers trained and deployed by the AFP-PKOC come from various units of the AFP and may also include members coming from the various uniformed services of the Philippines, like the Philippine National Police, Philippine Coast Guard, Bureau of Jail Management and Penology,http://www.bjmp.gov.ph/files/MOU_UNPeacekeeping%20Mission.pdf and the Bureau of Fire Protection. Though as far, only the AFP and PNP has deployed peacekeepers to UN Missions. President Benigno Aquino III ordered the thorough review of all peacekeeping missions that the Philippines have conducted and is currently conducting to ensure that the welfare of the troops are well taken cared off. This came after an incident involving Filipino Peacekeepers assigned to UNDOF who were captured and held by Syrian Rebels after conducting a routine patrol. Women Peacekeepers The AFP-PKOC has deployed female peacekeepers on all of its missions. These personnel provide the essential manpower to man administrative and office services for their respective missions. The Philippine Government, through its renewed commitment to the United Nations, will be deploying more female peacekeepers worldwide. Units Base Units * Headquarters & Headquarters Company * Peacekeeping Operations School Peacekeeping Missions F-86 Sabres assigned to ONUC.]] in 2007.]] is a retired Marine Major General UN Secretary General Ban Ki Moon appointed him as the 17th Head of Mission and Force Commander of the United Nations Disengagement Observer Force (UNDOF) in the Golan Heights. He held the rank of UN Assistant Secretary General and was concurrently the Special Representative of the Secretary General (SRSG) to the area.]] Africa * United Nations Operation in the Congo (ONUC) * United Nations Mission in Liberia (UNMIL) * United Nations Operation in Côte d'Ivoire (UNOCI) * United Nations Interim Security Force for Abyei (UNISFA) * United Nations Mission in South Sudan (UNMISS) Americas * United Nations Stabilisation Mission in Haiti (MINUSTAH) Asia * United Nations Mission in East Timor (UNAMET) * United Nations Transitional Administration in East Timor (UNTAET) * United Nations Mission of Support in East Timor (UNMISET) * United Nations Integrated Mission in Timor-Leste (UNMIT) Europe * United Nations Mission in Bosnia and Herzegovina (UNMIBH) Middle East * United Nations Supervision Mission in Syria (UNSMIS) * United Nations Disengagement Observer Force Zone (UNDOF) See also * Peacekeeping * List of United Nations peacekeeping missions References ;Citations ;Bibliography * [https://www.facebook.com/AFPPeacekeepingOpns AFPPKOC Public Affairs Chief, Official Facebook Account of the AFP-PKOC, 2012, AFPKOC PAC] Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines) Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines